This invention relates generally to locking apparatus and more particularly, in the referred embodiment, to locking apparatus for use in an apparatus for repairing and straightening vehicle bodies and frames.
In the field of locking apparatus for use in an apparatus for repairing and straightening, various types of apparatus are currently available but present serious limitations and deficiencies regarding the ability of repair personnel to position force applying members at any desired angle. For example, in some apparatus, the force applying members are locked by use of a bolt which is threadably attached to a nut in the connector arm of the force applying members. Therefore, it is necessary to exactly align the force applying member corresponding to the location of the nut in the connector arm rather than by the position desired of the force applying member to the vehicle. Other apparatus includes pins which extend into holes formed in the connector arm and suffer from a like deficiency. Further, known apparatus allow the force applying members to pivot through a small angle thereby preventing the operator from positioning the force applying members in the exact position desired.
Therefore, there is a definite need in the art for a locking apparatus for use in an apparatus for repairing and straightening which allows for rapid and secure positioning of the force applying members at any desired angle.